Sweet Talk
by It'sHardToBelieve
Summary: His interactions with Izaya were the same as always. Nothing had changed between them. Until he started to 'hear' things. And that was when everything changed between them.


Truly, it was a mystery to him.

Shizuo had contemplated it long and hard but just could not figure out when things started to change. Even worse, he'd even entertained thoughts that maybe he'd felt this way all along. Maybe it was the case that he'd felt like this for years on end and somehow, some way, never realized it.

He wasn't the sharpest crayon in the box, after all, and he knew it; he could be slow on the uptake sometimes. Whereas as Izaya, well…there was probably no one sharper.

A shy grin crossed his handsome features as he strolled down the dark, mostly abandoned street. Stopping, he looked he exhaled a sigh, his breath visible in the cold night. But he didn't shiver. Somehow, the thought of him kept Shizuo from the cold. He still felt…warm.

At first, Shizuo had question his hearing. Following a hearing check, he questioned his sanity. After a mental health work-up with a clean bill of health, Shizuo concluded it may have something to do with his perceptiveness, perhaps. It was really the only other thing he could think of.

After all, it was only when Izaya was around and talking that it happened. Besides, weirder things had happened in this city. It wasn't the strangest thing to have happened.

Why was it that everything that spilled out of his mouth…started sounding totally different? Or rather, it would be followed by something else. Strangely, it would _sound_ like the flea's voice, yet he hadn't actually said the words that Shizuo was hearing. It took some time and practice but eventually he could perceive something more than what the flea was outwardly saying. It wasn't the weirdest thing that had happened to him, and he couldn't even blame Izaya for it either, being that as far as he knew, Izaya had no power to inflict this on him.

This being the case, everything the flea said was garbled for a while until Shizuo could straighten it out in his own mind. Though in the meantime, he did get interesting confused reactions from Izaya when he'd said as much. In all fairness, Shizuo was quite confused himself.

It wasn't long after this that Shizuo found himself confused for different reasons.

The things he could 'hear' the flea say astounded him, to say the least. They were so conflicting with his character and with his actual words that there were occasions in which they crossed paths that Shizuo could only stare at Izaya.

But what confused him the most was that quickly enough, not only did he not mind the words he could 'hear', but…he liked them.

That was the truly confusing part: his own feelings.

How was he supposed to come to terms with that? Especially when he couldn't be completely confident that the things he could 'hear' were real. He couldn't know with total certainty that those things were real. There were still too many variables surrounding this circumstance to know for sure. The only way he could really know would be to ask the flea himself.

And Shizuo knew that would be far too dangerous.

Even so…what were his feelings anyway if he couldn't risk his heart?

Before heading home for the night, he looked up at the few stars visible in the Tokyo sky and hoped dreams come true.

The very next day, Shizuo found himself preoccupied. He was working, though he found himself highly preoccupied in his own mind. For some reason, the memories of his most recent encounters with the flea were making themselves at home at the forefront of his mind.

Shizuo had been chasing the flea as usual, who was laughing throughout. That was when Izaya spoke.

"Is that the best you can do, Shizu-chan~?"

'_You're incredible, Shizuo.'_

Shizuo stopped in his tracks, right where he was on the sidewalk, which allowed the flea to escape.

It wasn't the first time he'd 'heard' something like this from Izaya but…it always shocked him nonetheless.

He spotted Izaya out of the corner of his eye, disappearing down an alleyway. No doubt, up to no good.

He gave chase and found him just…standing there. Smiling?

"So glad you could join me, Shizu-chan."

'_I'm so happy you're even looking at me.'_

"…what're you up to, flea?"

It was bizarre…the flea wanted him to notice him? Was that it?

"Oh, just having a nice, peaceful stroll…you understand 'peace', don't you, Shizu-chan?" Izaya grinned sardonically. "Oh, that's right…a monster would never understand that, now would you?"

'_Stay with me…I could give it to you.'_

What the hell was that about…? The things Izaya said, and the things Shziuo could 'hear' were so conflicting…what did Izaya really want to say? Was it those things? It didn't even make sense…how could he be at peace…with the flea, of all people?

Deciding not to think about it anymore, Shizuo did what came all too naturally and ran at the flea, who ran ahead.

He had to admit, it was always exhilarating chasing the flea. At least there was that.

Izaya had practically strolled right up to him while he was working one day and had even thrown a knife in his direction while he had been dealing with a debtor with Tom.

"What the fuck, flea?"

"Well, if it isn't the beast, harassing people."

'_I need your attention on me.'_

Shizuo paused.

"What do you want?"

"Why, Shizu-chan, how calm you seem…we'll see how that lasts," Izaya smirked.

'_I only feel right when I'm around you.'_

The things Shizuo could 'hear' told him a great deal. Today, he thought he'd engage in a chase.

And so, they were off, Shizuo plucking a sign out of the ground with Izaya laughing all the way. For Shizuo, they sounded more like…giggles now.

Shizuo was quickly drawing his own conclusions about Izaya and the things he 'heard.' He decided it was about time to go home and do some thinking. He was feeling beyond mixed up and confused. As he slowed down and stopped, it seemed Izaya had taken notice, as he had stopped as well and even shouted out to him.

"Aw, is the monster getting tired?"

'_I'm worried about you.'_

Shizuo smiled, looking at Izaya who…froze. He looked like a deer caught in the headlights, in fact.

"Nah, I'm just gonna head home."

He could practically see the gears turning in Izaya's head, probably scrambling to figure out what was going on.

"Later…Izaya."

The days, weeks, and months flowed along, as there were more interactions…and more things to be 'heard' from Izaya.

'_I only want you.'_

_'You're the kindest person.'_

'_Don't ever leave me, please.'_

'_If only I could tell you…'_

'_I've given you my heart, you know.'_

'_You're always on my mind.'_

'_Life without you is meaningless.'_

It was a warm day for the season and Shizuo had been minding his own business, smoking in the park. He'd had his eyes closed, enjoying the fresh air, the sound of birds chirping, the gentle breeze flowing through the area, and of course, the warm sun on his skin.

Of course, that was when he showed up.

"My, my, is the monster enjoying himself?"

'_You're beautiful in this sunlight.'_

Shizuo opened his eyes to see those red eyes and that smirk. And…had the temperature increased in the last few seconds?

"Monsters don't deserve peacefulness, you know."

'_I just want to see that smile.'_

Izaya drew his knife, probably anticipating a chase.

Shizuo stood up.

"Not today, flea, sorry."

He left, just after seeing the flea's face.

He'd never seen Izaya look quite so confused.

But Shizuo couldn't face his feelings just yet.

That was the last time they'd met. Izaya was probably fairly confused, Shizuo mused. In all fairness, he was fairly confused himself. Or at least he had been until now.

It was a day off for him and he'd decided to spend it having a walk around the city, not terribly far from Russia Sushi. He wasn't usually majorly contemplative, but he had a lot to think about.

Namely, how did he feel about Izaya?

The thing was though, he'd been pretty consistent in his feelings over all these years. But he'd never really thought about what they were, exactly. He knew they were intense, certainly. He knew they made his heart race. He knew his blood ran hot, and he knew that sometimes Izaya was all that consumed his mind. Especially when he showed his face.

He definitely hated the things Izaya did, he was sure of that…or so he had thought. Apparently, Izaya just wanted his attention, or so it seemed. So…it was the case that…he did some of the things he did just to get Shizuo's attention? Considering that it was Izaya, Shizuo believed it.

So…did he really hate the flea?

No. He knew he didn't. Not anymore…not that he ever did, in fact. Especially after all this time. After all the things he'd 'heard' that made him stop and think.

He'd thought about himself, he'd thought about Izaya. He thought hard about his feelings, and even harder about all of his actions and reactions when it came to the flea…Izaya.

It had taken some time but…he knew how he felt. And he was ready to admit it to himself. But could he ever tell Izaya? Would Izaya ever accept it?

And could it be that he was just truly crazy all along?

Well…he'd never been one to beat around the bushes, nor hide much of anything.

Whenever Izaya showed his face again, he'd…

Ah, speak of the devil.

It was Ikebukuro after all, the flea was bound to show up at some point.

"Well, it's not every day I see the monster smiling."

'_I love it.'_

"I know, flea."

Izaya raised a brow in mild confusion.

No doubt, it would be confusing, Shizuo thought. But not for long.

"Then I'm sure you know how little you deserve to be in such peace, Shizu-chan."

'_You deserve the world.'_

Shizuo smiled once more, only serving to further confuse the informant.

"You wanting a run, flea?"

Izaya grinned, seemingly anticipating something normal. And so, he led the two of them on a typical chase of theirs.

Shizuo smiled the whole way, though Izaya didn't look back to notice.

He didn't know what it was, but it was far easier to get close to the flea this way. Maybe it was because he was desperately trying to catch him? Or maybe something was off about Izaya?

Regardless of the reason, it wasn't long before Shizuo had caught up with him.

Izaya finally looked back, and was wide-eyed to discover Shizuo was right there, practically on him.

They made a sharp turn into an alleyway but before Izaya could get too far, Shizuo had caught him.

Finally. After all this time.

Izaya didn't have the chance to pull out a weapon before both of his wrists were caught by Shizuo who promptly pinned him up against the brick wall. They were both panting from the chase.

Only thing was, Shizuo knew exactly what he wanted to do now that he'd finally caught Izaya. For years, he was never even sure what he'd have done if he ever really caught Izaya but he knew now.

Izaya was grimacing. It seemed he'd never truly expected this.

"Heh…well, Shizu-chan…you've gotten what you want: a chance to kill me," he panted. "Go ahead then, monster."

'_If I could just see you smile for me one more time.'_

"Well actually, Izaya…I have other plans."

Izaya's gaze snapped up to him.

"Wha-"

Shizuo cut him off, pressing his mouth against Izaya's.

Shizuo's eyes closed and after a few moments, Izaya's did as well as he slowly responded to the kiss. Shizuo deepened it and pressed into Izaya.

"Mmmgh."

Izaya moaned into the kiss, and Shizuo groaned in response before separating from Izaya for air. Now they were both panting for another reason.

"Sh-Shizu-chan…"

'_Shizuo…'_

"Flea…Izaya," Shizuo rested his forehead against Izaya's as they stared into each other's eyes.

"I love you."

Izaya…began crying.

"You idiot," he said between tears. "You've kept me waiting…"

'_I love you too.'_

Shizuo hugged him as Izaya's tears rolled down his face.

They stood that way for a while longer before Shizuo whispered into Izaya's ear.

"Come with me."

Izaya sniffled. "Stupid…"

'_Always.'_

After that day, Shizuo never 'heard' from Izaya again.

He didn't need to.


End file.
